Blind
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Response to a challenge from Little Juniper. What happens when Vlad goes a little too far and causes some serious damage? How will Danny protect the town? Danny has to keep Vlad from destroying everthing he tried to protect with the help of his friends.


**Okay, this is a response to a challenge! WHOO HOO! FIRST CHALLENGE I'VE EVER TAKEN!**

***Clears throat, slightly embarrassed* Anyway, here is the original challenge by** Little Juniper**...**

**21. Danny becomes blind**

Rules:

Vlad must play a major role in the story. I don't care what it's as, but he's gotta play a big part in it.

**So, here's my attept at it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (I hardly own the idea of this fic...)**

**...Line Break...**

Danny crashed into the wet grass and slid until he was stopped by one of Vlad's copies. Danny groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. His attempt was in vain, though, as Vlad's boot struck Danny in the chest. Danny watched as Vlad and his other three copies surrounded him. He slumped back against the grass, letting the boot guide him down. Danny thought he faintly heard Sam call his name, but hoped it wasn't. He had told her and Tucker to go home so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Ahh, Daniel. So, now are you ready to join me?" Vlad asked all too casually and watched Danny for an answer. Danny growled angrily at his enemy.

"Never, Plasmius. Kill me and I still wouldn't join you!" Danny spat out Vlad's last name as if it was a disease; a problem that needed solving. Vlad smirked as his eyes narrowed.

"That can be arranged, Little Badger." Vlad said as he raised his hands. His copies followed suit and they charged up their ecto-blasts. The usually pink blasts grew and became so bright that they lost their color. The now white ecto-blasts were all aimed at Danny, who was trying to lift his arms to shield his eyes. But he couldn't. Danny couldn't even shut his eyes, even though he knew he should. He was mesmerized, hypnotized almost, by the ten growing blasts.

Suddenly, his vision went blank as he fell into unconsicness from the battle beforehand.

Sam called Maddie and Jack, not caring that they didn't know Danny's secret. This was an emergency. Sam told them where she, Dannt, and Tucker were. With Jack's driving, Sam and Tucker knew they would arrive shortly.

When they arrived, Sam pointed to the four copies of Vlad and Vlad himself. Not even caring that they would be helping Danny Phantom, they attacked the ghosts surrounding the fallen hero.

Vlad was completely focused on charging the blasts that he didn't notice the ghost hunters coming behind him. Maddie blasted the Vlad she hoped was the real one. It was. Plasmius was sent flying forward as his copies merged back together with him and into the ground. Jack was waiting with the Fenton Thermos and sucked Vlad into it.

Maddie was about to blast Phantom when she saw two pale blue rings form at the ghost boy's waist. The two rings rings slowly moved up and down the boy's body; black became white and red, white became black. Dead became alive. Maddie and Jack both gasped as their son replaced Danny Phantom. Sam and Tucker rushed to their friends side.

"Get him to the RV! Now!" Maddie practically screamed, her consern for her son's saftey clearly showing. Jack gently picked Danny up and carried him to the car.

When Danny woke up, he could hear faint whispers all around him. He groaned, letting everyone know he was awake. He heard someone gasp and immediatly knew it was Sam.

"He's awake... Danny's awake!" Sam laughed in relief as she grabbed her best friends hand. He could hear as people crowded around his bed. He realized he must have been brought home, seeing as he was in his own bed. He didn't care how he had gotten there, Danny was just thankful he was alive.

Danny tried to open his eyes, but blackness greeted him at each attempt. His face twisted into a frown.

"Sam?" He asked, confusion seeping into his words.

"Yeah? What do you need, Danny?" Concern was evident in her words.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" Danny asked. He heard Sam and another woman, probably his mom, choke back a sob.

"Danny," His mom's voice said. "Your eyes are open." Maddie's voice cracked as Jack wrapped his arm around her so she could cry into his chest.

The news hit Danny like a ton of bricks. If his eyes were open... Did that mean... Oh God... He was blind. Danny remembered everything that has happened to him, everything he went through, to get to this point. He went to Hell and back to get here. Danny remembered all the pain and injuries that he had survived through and now he was stopped by being blind. BLIND for heaven's sake!

Danny realized only then that tears had started streaming down his face.

"My little brother..." Jazz whispered out and hugged Danny. Danny let go of Sam's hand and hugged his sister back. She released him and Danny cautiously sat up, not wanting to hit anybody. He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

Tucker patted his friend on the back and sighed, knowing how hard this must be on him.

"Danny, I know what you're thinking right know." Tucker said to his friend.

"What?" Danny whispered out hoarsly.

"Wel, you're thinking that this is definatly the end." Danny turned his head to where he assumed Tucker was. "But, it's not."

"Yeah, Danny." Sam began speaking, finishing Tucker's thoughts. "Things might be looking dark now**(1)**," Danny narrowed his unseeing eyes at the pun. "But remember. Things get worse before they get better." Sam smiled softly at Danny and rubbed his back, letting Danny know she was there for him.

"Danny boy," Jack spoke up for the first time since his son had woken up. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you. You and your sister mean everything to me." Danny smiled and nodded. "I love you, son." Jack finished.

"I love you, too, Dad." Danny's smile grew even wider. Danny knew he could get through this with the help of his family. For all he knew, this was just temerary blindness.

Danny started to actually feel hopefull.

"And don't worry, son." Danny turned back to where he assumed his father was. "We'll get that ghost that did this to you. You don't even know what we'll do to the Wisconson Ghost once we get our hands on him."

"Plasmius..." Danny hissed out, venom evident in his voice. Vlad had done this to him. When he could see again, Vlad was not going to see the light of day ever again**(2)**.

_If you can see again, that is._ A little voice in the back of his head reminded.

"Wait, how did you know a ghost did this to me?" Danny said, the question directed at his parents. Sam and Tucker shared a look. How much shocking news could Danny take in one day?

"Danny," Maddie began, unsure of how to phrase the sentence. Truthfully, the whole impact of her son being Danny Phantom, being half_ dead,_ hadn't really hit her yet. She started over. "Danny, we know you're Danny Phantom."

Danny stared blankly at her**(3)**. He kept opening and closing his mouth, at a loss of what to say. Danny just put his head down in shame.

"Danny," His father started. "It's alright. Maybe, now you can be our side-kick!" Jack said, beaming at his son. Danny laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"Yeah, maybe." Danny said. His eyebrows scrunched together, showing that he was deep in thought.

All Danny could think about was what he was going to do to Vlad Plasmius (or Vlad Masters, whichever he came across first) when Danny got his hands on him.

_Beware Plasmius. I'll be coming for you. Just wait and see what I'll do to you. You'll be begging me to destroy your very exsistance when I'm through with you. This is crossing the line, what you did to me. Be ready, Vlad, be ready._ Danny thought as his friends and family comforted him. He smiled crulely at the thought.

**Alright! I hope you liked it!**

**I don't know if I should make this a multi-chapter story or what sooo... review and tell me!**

**And here's what the numbers were for:**

**(1) **"Things might be looking dark now,"

**(2) **...Vlad was not going to see the light of day ever again.

**(3) **Danny stared blankly at her.

**I kept putting things like that in there and the were all puns and what not. See? So punny! Hahahaha! Get it? Punny? No? Alright then... *awkward silence*...**

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS! SPELL CHECK IS BEING A MEANIE AND WON'T WORK! I'M SORRY *sob sob***


End file.
